


Party Preparations

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Holiday Escapades [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween, Lesbians, Party, Party Preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Where Steph and Lee are preparing for a Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steot/gifts).



It was almost Halloween, and in celebration, a young couple was preparing to have a party, the younger of the two baking cupcakes while the older was busy cleaning up the living room. Music was playing, entertaining the both of them as they worked. There were balloons, orange and black, taped about the handles of doors and along the frames of windows, and streamers were hanging down from the ceiling. Black tablecloths rested on the coffee table in the living room, designed with white spider webs. On the coffee table’s surface was a vase with plastic roses, black and purple in color. On the table in the kitchen was a basket of candy, surrounding it with platters of cupcakes, two boxes of pizza, plastic plates and paper napkins with skulls on them, and Halloween based plastic cups.

It looked pretty good for a small party, if they did say so themselves.

Lee, the younger of the two, opened the over, using an oven mitten as she grabbed the tray of cupcakes. Pulling them out, she turned off the oven, setting the tray on top of the stove. She then closed the oven door, smiling to herself. “Finally… Just have to let them cool down, now…” she said softly to herself. As she pulled off her oven mitten, she didn’t notice her girlfriend creeping up on her from behind.

Wrapping her arms around Lee, Steph nuzzled her face against her shoulder. She felt Lee tense up for a moment before relaxing. “They smell delicious,” she said softly to her, kissing the back of her neck. She enjoyed the soft shudder that rippled throughout Lee’s body, knowing that it was because of her that she was shuddering.

Smiling, Lee turned around in her girlfriend’s arms, wrapping her arms around her neck. Lightly playing with her long blue locks, she said, “You’re welcome to try one if you want. I don’t mind.”

Giggling, Steph leaned up and pecked her lips. “Maybe later,” she told her. “We need to clean up the house a bit more, first.”

“Alright, alright,” giggled Lee, stroking Steph’s hair away from her face. She leaned down and kissed her sweetly, having been wanting to do that for a while that day. Steph had started to kiss back when she pulled away. When Steph whimpered and pouted, Lee told her, “Don’t worry, love. We can kiss all we want during the party. But _no sex_. Not until afterwards. I don’t want to scar our friends.”

“Aaw, but _mommy_ , I thought you wanted to show me off~?”

Lee’s cheeks burned. “N-not like that! Yeesh, why do you get a kick out of me getting flustered?”

“Because it’s easy to do~,” chirped Steph as she pulled away. “I’ll finish up in the living room while you clean up in here, okay?”

Lee stuck out her tongue. “Alright,” she raspberried. She then smiled and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too~.”

The two of them spent a few minutes cleaning up in their respective areas. Once they were finished, they both decided to go and get changed into their costumes. They would decorate the cupcakes together after they were dressed.

Steph went inside of their room first to change into her outfit. Lee stayed outside, waiting respectfully for her girlfriend to finish up. Despite their relationship, she was still shy about changing around Steph and watching her change. Mainly because anytime she watched her change, she wanted to jump her bones. Since they were having a party, she knew that she really shouldn’t. Maybe afterwards when they were nice and alone.

“Hey, do I look okay?”

Turning, Lee looked to see Steph wearing a sexy cop outfit, complete with short skirt and thigh high stockings. A blush dusted the younger’s cheeks, her dark blue eyes wide. “Holy…”

Steph smiled shyly, playing with the hem of her skirt. “See something you like~?”

“D-definitely,” smiled Lee, taking her hands into her own. She then kissed her on the lips, closing her eyes. When Steph kissed her back, she couldn’t help the smile that formed across her lips in the kiss. She pulled away and smiled more. “Let me go change, okay?” After Steph nodded, Lee pulled away entirely and slipped inside of the room. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bedroom, dressed as a sexy convict, looking embarrassed. “D-do I look okay?”

With a possessive growl, Steph pinned Lee to the wall, forcing her to tilt her head to the side, kissing her neck. Her actions made Lee moan in pleasure, her back arching up some from the wall. “S-Steph…” she whimpered. “W-we have to finish getting the party ready…” Steph paused. “We can have as much sex as we can handle after everyone leaves for the night.” Steph pulled away then, pouting childishly.

“Fine,” she huffed. She then grinned and pulled Lee back from the wall some, spanking her ass before squeezing it. Leaning up on her tip toes, she whispered into her pierced ear, “I’ll just have to remember to punish a certain naughty little convict after all is said and done~.” Standing back down to her normal height, she took in her girlfriend’s features.

Lee was blushing deeply, and she was frozen to the spot. She couldn’t move, and she simply looked dumbfounded. It was in that moment that Steph realized that maybe she broke her girlfriend. She thought for a moment on how to fix her before coming up with an idea. She hugged her tight, littering her flushed face with kisses, occasionally brushing away her dark brown hair. “I love you oh so very very much, forever and always and forever after eternity~.”

That seemed to work, jostling Lee out of her flustered state. She was still blushing, but she had relaxed. She smiled warmly, hugging her back in return, kissing her all over in return. “I love you so much, too…” She sighed happily, nuzzling her face against her blue hair. “Let’s focus on the party, okay? We’ll have plenty of time to ourselves later…”


End file.
